


Beloved One

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also cowritten by <a href="http://anorienparker.livejournal.com/">anorienparker</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lunasv](http://lunasv.livejournal.com/) for [The LOTRiPS Slash Wedding Ficathon](http://thejennabides.livejournal.com/384082.html).
> 
> Warning for piercing.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'? We're here, and you told me last night that you'd do this."

"Well, I was wrong. Or drunk. Or... I don't know what I was, but you tricked me into saying yes, and I've changed my mind. No, hell no, FUCK no. And once again, no."

"So... you're backing out even after you said you'd do it? Or did you just agree to shut me up for a while, knowing you had no intention of following through? I'm hurt, Harry. Really, really hurt."

"Don't go pulling that pouty-Bambi-eyed shit on me, Parker. I made the promise to come here under duress, and you know it. Withholding sex is not a legal negotiation tactic - nor is it held binding in any court. And besides- speaking of really hurt- it's gonna really hurt!"

"It might not be legal, Harry, but it _is_ effective. And it might hurt... just a little... but I promise to make sure you forget all about it as soon as we get home. You _know_ how nipple rings turn me on. I can barely keep my hands off you now, but there'll be no stopping me if you have a couple of those in... especially if I knew you got them just for me."

"Aw, hell. You're doing it again. That's fucking cheating- you know it is! Totally unfair."

"So... whether it's fair or not... did it work?"

"Fuck you."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping you'll do the very second we get home, love. But let's get this over with first."

Harry glared at Craig and let out a dramatic sigh, turning away from the display window of the tattoo and piercing studio. "Fine. But you have absolutely no idea how badly you owe me for this one. You have no fucking clue."

Craig opened the door, trying to hide his grin from Harry. "Yes, Harry. Whatever you say. Anything you like." As they entered, the first thing he heard was a yelp of pain from the back of the store. Praying that Harry didn't hear, Craig quickly turned and wrapped his arm around his lover and gave him a soft kiss, hoping to distract him. "Thanks for doing this," he whispered  
against Harry's lips. "I promise I'll never ask you to do anything like this again, ever."

Harry snorted, then kissed him back. "Why do I somehow not believe you. Just wait until you see the tattoo I pick out for you in retaliation for this- some giant thing that covers your whole back I think... lots of colour, tons of outlining. Sounds perfect," Harry grumbled, trying to keep away the smile that wanted to appear on his face.

Craig reached down to tangle his fingers with Harry's. "Sounds like we'll be even then, if you pick out something like that, and I won't have to make this up to you." He grinned, tugging his lover toward the counter even as he eyed the display case filled with every type of pierced jewelry imaginable. "But, if that's how you'd rather do it...."

"Oh, no no no. You're not getting off that light. Besides- I don't much fancy the idea of being hunted down by the makeup crew of your next film. I'm thinking something small, discreet and right about _there_." Harry rested his hand over Craig's hipbone, tapping his fingers against the skin just beneath it. He looked into the display case and shuddered a little. "I don't even want to know where _that_ one goes, and I don't want anyone to tell me _ever_... okay?"

Craig laughed and squeezed Harry's fingers. "I think I _might_ have an idea about that, but I'd rather not dwell on it." He grinned, automatically backing away from the counter a bit. As a large, well dressed bald man walked up to the counter, Craig pointed at a set of gold nipple rings. "I'll take those nipple rings on the end, and my boyfriend here will take...." His voice trailed off and he looked at Harry. "See anything you like?" he asked, feeling Harry's hand begin to sweat just a bit.

Harry jerked his head up and thought for a moment. He walked over to the wall display of tattoo options and scanned it, grinning when he found the one he wanted. "He'll take that one." He pointed it out with a grin. "He knows where it's going, too."

Craig crossed the room and looked over Harry's shoulder at the display. "A kiwi bird?" he laughed. "You want me to have a kiwi bird tattooed on my hip? Um... do you have your heart set on that one, or do I get a couple to chose from?"

Harry folded his arms and glared at Craig. "Yes. Keep laughing and it's a detail map of New Zealand across your right arse cheek. Your choice though."

Craig's eyes grew wide and he held up both hands in front of him. "I've always loved kiwi birds, you know," he said, backing away until his ass hit the display counter. "Good choice."

Harry smirked, feeling like for once in this whole preposterous exercise, he'd finally gotten the upper hand. "Good then. Thought you'd see things my way."

Craig turned to the man behind the counter and shook his head. "I love him, but he's evil. And he says _I_ don't play fair." He looked back down at the display, muttering underneath his breath. "On second thought, I think he'll take the very largest gauge nipple rings you have. Or maybe even some barbells...."

"Oh no no no no no... don't you start with that- we'll stick with those first ones you picked out thanks so very much." Harry shook his head violently and addressed the man behind the counter, walking over and smacking Craig lightly upside the head. "Lets get this masochistic delight over with, yeah?"

Laughing as he ducked the swat from his lover, Craig said, "The gold will look great on you, trust me." He looked up at the man. "Okay, what now?"

"Sign these, and I'll give the transfer for the bird to the artist. Tats in the next room, piercer is the room next to it," he said, indicating the hallway and pushing the papers to be signed toward the two men.

Craig looked up at Harry and smiled. "Kiwi bird, huh?"

"Shut up. Detail map of New Zealand is right over there on the wall." Harry muttered, flipping through the papers, reading them quickly then hesitating, the hand holding the pen hovering over the form. "_No_ idea how much you're going to owe me," he repeated once more, gritting his teeth and signing the papers, pushing them back towards the man behind the counter.

"I'll figure out some way to make it up to you," Craig said quietly, flashing a wide smile at Harry as he handed his own papers back. "It'll be sexy as hell, just wait."

"Oh, I've got a list going already," Harry assured Craig, smiling sweetly at him, his eyes flashing dangerously. He turned away from the counter, took a deep breath and headed down the hall. "We who are about to die...," he murmured, staring at the door to the piercing room. "We couldn't just skip this whole stage and go home and fuck?" he tried one last time.

Craig turned toward the tattoo room, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the nervous flutter he felt, already having decided that it was best not to let Harry see that, thank you very much, he looked at Harry when he spoke. "This now, fuck later. It'll be okay, love, I promise," he said, winking at Harry and opening the door.

Harry closed his eyes, let out a quick breath, opened them again and knocked on the door, opening it a moment later and walking inside, looking around nervously.

Belle looked up as a man entered her room. "Hey bud," she said, standing and extending her hand. "I'm Belle, whatcha having done today?"

Harry forced a smile and shook Belle's hand firmly, despite his nervousness. "I'm Harry, and - bloody fuck I can't believe I'm actually saying this sentence." Harry looked down and muttered to himself, then looked back up again, his cheeks starting to go red. "I'm here to get my nipples pierced." He finished, speaking quickly.

"Ahh, Harry darlin', you're gonna love it. What jewelry did you decide to start with?" she asked with a smile.

"Gold. Gold hoops. He was babbling away about barbells and shit like that, but I'm not bloody going there."

"Perfect. The hoops are easier to take care of." As she talked she was spreading her equipment out on the worktable. "Okay, handsome, strip that shirt off and let's get a look at ya, 'kay? Go ahead and step over here to the mirror."

_Oh bloody... what, did you think you'd be able to get your nipples pierced and not have to take your shirt off? At least you're better off then Craig getting his hip tattooed,_ Harry thought, grinning at the last image, and pulling off his t-shirt, suddenly shy again, wrapping his arms around his stomach, avoiding the mirror.

"Okay sweetie, let's see these fella's." She stepped in front of him and looked at his nipples before reaching and picking up a toothpick and dipping it in a small container of gentian violet liquid. She held the toothpick up for Harry to see. "Okay, Har, all I'm going to do is put some little purple dots on your nips. This just marks where I pierce. I'll barely touch you with the pick." She bent until she was eyelevel with his chest. "Okay, sweetie, here we go." She touched the toothpick to each side of his nipples, looking side to side with each dot to line them up. "Okay, look in the mirror and see what you think before we go on, then have a seat." She waved her hand, indicating a chair that looked like a dentist chair in the middle of the room.

Harry took a quick look in the mirror, muttering a quick, "Yep, looks fine," his breathing getting slowly faster as he got more and more nervous, his hands shaking a little as he sat down in the chair, his back straight, trying to stay calm, trying not to barf on the floor.

"Harry, sweetie, do me a favor and relax a little, okay? Take some good, slow, deep breaths. It'll be fine, I'm real good and real quick, and I don't use clamps, everything freehand, so you just relax and enjoy it." She sat on a small stool and rolled up close to him, turning around she pulled on rubber gloves. Humming a little bit under her breath, she quickly swabbed his nipples with betadine and then picked up a small cork and the needle. "First thing you're gonna feel sweetie, is my finger and the cork, I'm just lining everything up, kay?" she asked and, turning to him, moved in closer and looked up at him.

Harry looked at Belle, looked down at the needle and made a sound that was distinctly in the 'squeak' family, his eyes going wide as he stood up and moved away from the chair, his hands stretched out in front of him. "Okay, needle- big- damn- fuck- bad idea- sorry- thanks for your time I- fuck no." Harry backed away, his eyes still fixed on the needle, opening the door and  
going out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and shuddering, completely ignoring the fact that he'd left his shirt behind in the other room. He turned and opened the door of the room Craig had gone into, slamming it behind him. "Parker!" he bellowed.

"Holy fuck!" Craig yelled and jumped as the door opened and closed in quick succession and Harry stood hollering. "Harry, what? Thank Christ the man hadn't started with the tattoo yet." He stopped and looked at Harry, noticing the wide eyes and pale face. Standing up he said, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He looked down at Harry unpierced nipples. "What happened Harry?" he asked with a small smile.

"Remember what I said before I walked in here? When I said 'no'? I'm back to that again. No, hell no, buggeringshitdamnfuck no." Harry crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Craig. "And I left my fucking shirt in the room, god dammit all anyway!"

Craig bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and lay his hand on Harry's arm. "Harry, it's just one little needle. It'll be over in a minute. Don't you want to do this? For me?" He cocked his head and smiled at Harry, blinking his lashes a few times for good measure. "D'you want me to hold your hand? Would that help?"

"It is NOT a little needle. It's about the size and width of my arm." Harry growled, still holding his glare for another few moments before dropping his eyes and looking down at the floor. "You won't tell anyone?" he muttered gruffly, embarrassed.

Craig ran his fingertips across Harry's jaw line, dragging the pad of his thumb over the bottom lip. "Nothing to tell, love. You don't have to do this, you know? I'll still get the tattoo, but - you - you don't have to -" He shrugged and smiled at his lover. "It's okay."

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Craig and he knew. He knew that he could nod, agree to not getting the piercings done, and that Craig would never tease him about it, never make him feel bad for backing out at the last moment. He reached up and took Craig's hand, turning it over to kiss the back of it and smiled at his lover. "I know I don't have to. But I'm gonna do it anyway. But you _are_ coming with me, if only to admit that the needle isn't little."

Before answering, Craig leaned and brushed his lips across Harry's, making a small murmur he then said, "I love you. C'mon, let's go see this needle the size of your arm."

Harry nodded and held Craig's hand tighter, opening the door and going out into the hall, staring at the door to the piercing room. "No, this won't be embarrassing at all," he muttered to himself, settling himself with a sigh and opening the door, his head lowered as he shuffled back into the room. "Hi...'m back."

Belle looked up and smiled. "Figured you might be." She held up his t-shirt. "To get this if nothing else. So, we doing this?" she asked and looked at the man with Harry. "Hi, I'm Belle, I'm the hole punch," she said.

"Hi Belle, I'm Craig. I'm the moral support," Craig said and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Okay, sweetie, sit down and let's swab you again. Craig, you can sit next to him right there." Craig moved to where she indicated. "Alright, Harry," she said after swabbing his nipples again and reapplying gloves. "You ready?"

Harry settled himself and nodded. "Yeah. Can we do this without me having to look at the giant fucking needle?" he asked hopefully. "Because _not_ having to look at it might make the likelihood of me staying in this chair a whole lot greater."

"Yea, sorry, darlin'. I'm going to pierce the nipple, and then I'll take the jewelry and follow it through. Hold still for me. Okay? Just breathe deep and relax," she said and cupped the needle in her palm, placing the cork on one side of his nipple and without touching him, lined the needle up on the other side.

Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them tight and gritting his teeth, his grip on Craig's hand tightening, as he muttered under his breath. "Okay, this is fine- no problem, I can do this..." he repeated, flinching as he felt the cork touch his nipple.

Craig squeezed back, eyes widening at the size of the needle the woman was about to shove through Harry. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,'_ he thought, and pulled Harry's hand to cradle it against his own chest. "It'll be fine, love, just fine," he said in a voice he hoped wasn't too shaky.

"Okay, take a deep breath and hold it." As he drew in a breath Belle pushed the needle through the flesh of his nipple and into the cork on the other side, leaving about a quarter of an inch of needle sticking out. "Breathe. Good job. Oh, man, you did great, baby, just great," she said talking continuously and reaching, grabbed the hoop. Butting the end of it against the hollow needle end  
she pushed both through the hole in his nipple smoothly, picking the needle up and dropping it in the waste can next to the chair.

"Buggeringshitdamnedfuckgoddamn you Parker!" Harry growled, crushing Craig's hand in his and hissing in pain as the needle went through, somehow managing to hold still and not jerk back and out of the way, somehow knowing that it would hurt a whole hell of a lot more if he did that. "Good fucking CHRIST that hurt!" he growled, opening his eyes and glaring up at Craig, then cursing again as he realized he still had the other side to go. "You sure you don't want to settle for just one?" he grumped, settling himself more firmly in the chair and loosening his grip on Craig's hand slightly.

"Harry! Shit!" Craig yelled as the man clamped down on his hand. "Ow, that fucking hurt!" Craig said before seeming to realize how that sounded as Harry had just had a rather large needle pushed through his nipple. "That was something else, Harry. I mean, fuck - that was pretty amazing."

He looked over and saw Belle holding back a grin. "Okay, cutie, let's do the other one then I'll close the rings and put the beads on, okay? You did really great. Just a bit more and we're done, 'kay?" Belle said.

Harry nodded quickly, taking a few deep breaths. "Yep- lets get this the fuck over with. You wanna switch sides and let me crush the other hand, or keep going with the one I've got now?" He smirked at Craig, trying to ignore the fact that he was about to undergo the exact same pain all over again, even though he knew just how much it hurt now.

"No, I got you. Let's do it." Craig looked at the gold hoop, gleaming against Harry's dusky nipple. "That's really sexy, Harry. It looks good already," he said and blushed slightly as he saw Belle smile.

"Okay sexy," she said grinning. "Take a deep breath and hold it." With that she pushed the needle through the nipple and into the cork, repeating the process from the first one.

Harry growled through his teeth, his eyes closed again as Belle pierced the second nipple, squishing Craig's hand, although not quite as hard as he did the last time. Letting the breath out as he felt the ring settled into place, he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly and shaking his head a little. "Is that it? That better be it. If it's not it, I'm gonna pound you one, Craig... fair warning."

Belle laughed and said, "Let me close em up and give you your instructions." She closed the rings, inserting the bead and cleaning them.

"Okay, Harry. You've got to clean them at least twice a day with antibacterial soap. For the next two weeks do not touch them if you can't wash them right afterwards. There's lots of germs on hands, so keep 'em off of 'em. And no fiddling with them for two weeks." She looked up at Craig and raised her eyebrows. "They can tear and will need to heal better and toughen. So no twisting or tugging on them for at least two weeks, after that it's just a matter of soreness and if it feels good or not. And no saliva on them during that time, either. Any questions?" she asked, looking between the two men.

"Two weeks? I - they can't - be - two weeks?" Craig asked, frowning and cutting his eyes at the shiny gold rings hanging from his lover's chest. He felt his cock stir at the sight and wanted to touch them even now.

"Two weeks," she repeated sternly.

"Yeah, Craig- two weeks," Harry echoed, sticking his tongue out at Craig. "That should pay you back nicely for making me do it in the first place- 'sides no one is coming near these things until they stop feeling the way they feel right now," he said with a pout.

Craig ran his fingers through Harry's hair, rubbing lightly at the tender skin behind his ear. "Mmm, is okay. I have a feeling it'll be worth waiting for. So my turn?" He glanced down before looking into his love's eyes. "Are you going to come in there with me while I get the kiwi bird?"

Harry smirked and reached for his t-shirt, pulling it on with a wince. "You kidding me? This was all your bloody idea in the first place - I'm going to the pub and you can meet me when you're done," he said as he stood up, completely deadpan.

"What!" Craig said in alarm. "Harry! You wouldn't? You bastard." He stepped back staring at Harry.

Harry grinned, unable to hold back and leaned in to give Craig a soft kiss. "Silly Parker... 'course I'll come with you. Man, you're just too easy to wind up some days," he said with a laugh.

Craig growled but smiled hearing Harry's words. As he turned to walk back to the tattoo room he paused and turning, handed a twenty to Belle. "Thank you for taking care of him, even with all of his yowling and running out I think you did great."

Belle nodded her head and slipped the money in her pocket. "Yea, most men are just big ol' teddies anyway. It was nice to meet you. Need holes in anything else, come back and see me," she said, smiling.

Craig turned to Harry. "Hmm. Anything else you want pierced, Harry? Might be very interesting," he said, waggling his eyebrows at the man.

"Craig, love, shut the fuck up while you're ahead, hmm? Still have you to go." Harry gave Craig a bared-teeth grin, then turned and smiled gratefully at Belle. "Thanks for putting up with me, but I think I've got more 'n enough holes to last me out, thanks. Maybe you'll see Craig back again, though," he suggested, his voice innocent.

"My end of the deal was a tattoo, but think about something, Har." Craig leaned forward, placing his mouth next to Harry's ear. "A good gold chain strung between the two hoops. Not too heavy, just enough to tug on them a little bit, hmmm? Just think how that is going to look - to feel." He smirked and, straightening, took Harry's hand and walked toward the tattoo room.

Harry's breath caught and he glared at Craig, trying to subtly adjust his pants to accommodate the reaction that mental image was causing. Taking a quick scan down the hall and noticing that they were actually alone, he pressed Craig up against the wall and ground up against him, careful not to let their chests touch as he leaned in and purred into Craig's ear, "Think about this, Parker- now you get to go in there and get your hip tattooed with- yep, there it is...." Harry smirked as he felt Craig's cock harden against him. "Maybe next time we'll learn not to tease, hmm?" Harry pushed off of Craig and opened the door, smiling widely at the artist. "Sorry 'bout the delay... he's all yours now!"

Craig stood in the hall, staring toward the open door wondering how the hell Harry expected him to walk in there and take his pants down with a damned hardon. "Buggering hell," he mumbled and tried to think of non-sexy things. _Ian naked, Astin dancing...._ Still grumbling he walked into the room and glared at Harry.

Harry smiled at Craig, cutting him the wink. "Love you," he said, his voice all innocence.

"I love you too, you bastard," Craig said and laughed.

 

*************************

 

Harry smiled, fingering the rings through the fabric of his dress shirt, laughing quietly as he remembered how close he'd come to not getting them done at all. And the look on Craig's face when he'd been told they were 'hand's off' for at least two weeks... that had been pretty much priceless. He sighed and checked his watch for the twenty- third time in the last ... fifteen minutes, looking up to glare at the door, knowing Marton was on the other side of it, keeping him from leaving the room- from going to see Craig before the wedding started. "Bloody stupid heterosexual tradition," he grumbled under his breath, not for the first time that day.

He smiled as he remembered the conversation with Craig on the phone last night, right before he went to sleep, asking him if he had his something borrowed, blue, old and new- speaking of heterosexual traditions. The nipple rings were old- the ones he'd had put in the day they were pierced- and he'd borrowed black socks from Marton, when Craig had thrown a small fit at the white ones he'd planned on wearing with the suit. But the new, blue underwear had been the one that had made Craig laugh.

Harry got up from the chair with a huff and stomped over to the door reaching for the handle and jumping back slightly with surprise as it opened, Marton standing in front of him with a grin.

"'Bout that time... you ready for this?" his best man asked him, reaching out and giving him a squeeze on the arm."

"Am I ready to marry my best friend, the man of my dreams, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and who _you_ have been keeping me from since roughly 11:03pm last night?" Harry glared at Marton, giving him a poke in the middle of the chest, before breaking out into a huge shit-eating grin. "You're damned fucking right I am."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Craig stood and fiddled with his cufflinks. He wasn't nervous, nerves were for people that were unsure or afraid, he was just " restless. It had taken a lot of planning and detail to get to this moment and he wanted it to be perfect.

He stood and walked to the window, looking out for a bit when he realized he was humming and then he smiled as he remember the song, it was their song, the one they had danced to the night Harry had agreed to marry him.

He sang low and soft; _...you mean the most to me, we will keep each other safe from harm, my beloved one._

His beloved, his Harry, he smiled thinking about the man and hitched a happy sigh. Harry was the most amazing creature that Craig had ever known, smart, determined, funny, sweet, hard headed, and crazy - he laughed out loud, thinking about the night the got engaged. Like any good story it could have started with the words: _It was a dark and stormy night…_

************************************

Craig looked up as a low rumble sounded in the distance. The rain lashed against the window, slivering the pane and reflecting the warmth light of the room back at him.

"It's nasty out there," he said, closing the book he was reading and looking over at Harry, still reading at the other end of the couch. Craig stretched his leg down the soft leather of the couch and placed his foot flat against the muscle of the other man's leg, flexing it.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured, still deep into the story he was reading, not really paying attention to Craig until he pressed against his leg with his foot, lowering his book and looking up at Craig. "What'd you say?" Harry asked, slowly taking in the sound of the rain beating against the house. "Craig! When did it start raining?"

Chuckling Craig smiled at Harry. "Well hello. Good book?" He rubbed his foot slowly back and forth, enjoying the play of soft denim covering taut muscle. He glanced back at the window. "Must have been a while ago. Doesn't seem to be storming, just coming down good and solid. It's nice in here, all that matters." He opened his book and finding his place started reading again.

Harry got up off the couch and left his book behind, opening the door wide and standing in the doorway. "God- don't you love the smell the air gets when it's raining?" he said over his shoulder, then walked outside and down the steps out onto the front lawn, his head tilted up, eyes closed as the rain poured down.

Craig watched as Harry went to the door and opened it. When he spoke and walked out into the deluge, he sat up. "Harry, you nutter!" Quickly he stood and went to the door. "You're going to catch a cold, you know that don't you?" he asked with a laugh as he watched Harry get drenched.

"'M not gonna catch anything- it's warm out!" Harry contradicted, turning around to face Craig with a grin, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Haven't you ever gone out in the pouring rain just because it's raining? It's fun- c'mon!" Harry grinned up at Craig, holding his hand out towards him.

"Um, no. On both counts." He waved his hand at the bright living room. "Perfectly good house, nice couch, good lighting. Thanks, I'm fine," he said still smiling but shaking his head at his rain-soaked lover. "When you've had enough and are sufficiently drowned, let me know and I'll bring you a towel."

"Oh, come on- don't be such a baby. You afraid you're gonna melt or something- you're not made of sugar," Harry teased, his hands on his hips, raising his voice as the rain came down even harder.

"Baby?" Craig replied indignantly. "This from the supposedly grown man, standing in the bloody pouring down rain, ten feet from his nice, warm, dry house! And what do you mean I'm not made of sugar? Harrumph!" He snorted, laughing. "Harry, c'mon in now. You're completely soaked and you're going to get sick!" he yelled over the deluge.

Harry sighed dramatically. "'Course I'm completely soaked, I'm standing out in the pouring fucking rain, now c'mon!" Harry stomped up towards Craig with an evil grin, grabbing him and hugging him tightly, then taking hold of his wrist and dragging him out onto the lawn. "There's clearly something missing in your childhood that you've never gone out in the pouring rain on purpose, and we're gonna fix this one right now!"

In what he hoped was a manly fashion, but rather feared wasn't, Craig squealed and made a grab for the doorframe when Harry pulled him outside. "No! What? Have you lost your fucking mind, Harry? My childhood was perfect and dry!" He squinted against the rain running down his face and looked into the hazel eyes of the man he loved. Laughing, he threw his arms around Harry, hugging him then putting his hands against the man's chest he pushed lightly at him. "Now let me go, you fool. I'm wet and you're crazy!"

"Nope- you haven't fully appreciated it yet." Harry kept his arms held tight around Craig, grinning like mad. "You need to be completely soaked, and you need to enjoy it and admit that I'm not crazy. Well, about this at least. And I'm not letting go of you until all those things happen." Squeezing Craig close again so he wouldn't have room to push against him, Harry swayed back and forth, humming quietly under his breath, between giggles.

"Oh dear lord," Craig said, in not quite mock exasperation and leaned his head back to look at Harry. "I'll admit no such thing. You are quite clearly insane, but you're also lucky because I love you!" he yelled, laughing as another rumble sounded from out of the dark evening sky. He tightened his arms around Harry, feeling the warmth of the man's body even through the sodden clothes separating them. "Mad I tell you! Mad!" He cried, laughing.

"Love you too, Parker- and if I _am_ mad, I'm gonna find a way to blame it on you." Harry smirked, kissing Craig soundly, then pulling back, and licking the rain off his lips.

"Why should this be any different from anything else? You're professional at blaming me," Craig said, watching as Harry's tongue licked at the raindrops, leaning forward he ran his own tongue across the plump, wet, gorgeous lips. A tiny groan escaped him and he arched into Harry before laughing and saying, "Crazy is catching! Suddenly all I can think about is stripping you down and licking the rain off of you. You are certifiably insane, Harry Sinclair! You know that? But god help me I love you." He laughed and then stopped, looking at Harry with wide eyes. "Marry me. You beautiful, crazy man, marry me."

Harry laughed triumphantly as Craig declared that 'crazy was catching', then stopped abruptly, his arms dropping to his sides as he stepped back and stared at Craig, looking for the smirk, the joke, the 'just kidding' that was .... _Oh my fucking god, he's not taking the piss. He's serious._ "Say it again," he breathed, staring right into Craig's eyes.

Craig laid his hands against the warm wet skin of Harry's cheeks and said in a quiet, steady voice, eyes never leaving Harry's, "I can not remember a time that I didn't love you and I can't imagine a time when I won't. If you'll have me, I swear to you I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." He stepped back and dropped to one knee to the soggy wet, muddy yard, smiling gently and still looking up at his love, he took his hand and said, "Marry me, please."

Harry's mouth gaped open as he stared at Craig, his eyes getting wider then he thought possible as his lover dropped down to one knee. "You... wow. You want... wow," Harry stammered. Kicking himself mentally for his lack of coherence, he took a breath and tried again. "You are the most amazing man I've ever known. Fuck, yes- I mean, shit- I mean..." _breathe already, Sinclair!_ "Yes. Absolutely yes, I will marry you." Harry tugged gently on Craig's hand, pulling him to his feet and into his arms.

Laughing, Craig wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "Sinclair, you old romantic. You managed to combine the words shit, fuck AND a marriage proposal acceptance in one sentence. You're definitely NOT writing our vows." He kissed Harry, leaning into him before pulling back a bit. "I'm wet, I'm horny and I'm engaged, can we please go back in the house now?" he asked, smiling.

"Hey- what can I say, I multitask," Harry protested weakly, blushing as he realized he had done just that. "'Sides- you knew what you were getting into when you asked me to marry you in the first place... you can't honestly tell me you're surprised, are you? And we can go inside as soon as you admit that me dragging you out in the rain was fun." Harry cocked his head to the side and waited for Craig's response, his eyes sparkling, grinning like a mad thing.

Craig looked around, wiping his hand across his face, smearing the rain and then looked at Harry, schooling his features into a stern look. "Well, we're going to get awfully soggy," he said. "'Cause I don't think fun is a word I would apply to this particular situation. I'm soaked, for fuck's sake." He lifted his leg and shook his foot, slinging water off to emphasize his point. "But, how about if I admit it was perfectly us?" he finished with a smile that broke into a laugh.

Harry scowled and sighed dramatically, then broke back out into a grin and gave Craig a huge smacking kiss. "I think that'll do. Besides, rain's slowed down... it's only really fun when it's absolutely pouring. I think we could go in anytime now- probably could have five or ten minutes ago- if you really want to," Harry added casually, waiting for the explosion.

Craig stared wide-eyed at Harry, mouth agape before finally stammering out, "You - we - You'll pay for this, big time - you'll pay!" he yelled, head thrown back, laughing and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him back into the house.

"Mmm- you promise?" Harry called out as Craig hauled him inside; laughing so hard he could hardly get out the words. "Mate, you are just going to live to regret ever asking me to marry you, aren't you?" Harry teased, shaking his head and smirking as water flew everywhere, grinning as he looked down at the pools of water they were leaving on the floor.

"Towels," Craig mumbled and threw a withering glare at Harry. "Nutter."

"Oh, c'mon- it's just water." Harry checked the gathering puddles and winced a bit. "Okay, maybe a lot of water. Hey- I'll make it up to you... any way you like," he offered, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

"Damn straight you'll make it up to me," Craig said, his smile belying the firmness of the words. He tugged and pulled at his wet clothes, frowning at Harry. "First, get out of those wet things before you really do catch cold. You're too big a baby when you're sick. Grab a couple of towels from the pantry and - " He stopped, smiling at Harry with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Dance with me." He nodded, "Yeah, that's what I want, you to dance with me."

"I am not a baby I-" Harry stopped in the middle of pulling his shirt off, getting stuck for a moment and struggling before wiggling his way out of it and throwing it to the side, his hair sticking up every which way. "Dance? You...." He narrowed his eyes. "Tricky bugger. That's what you are." He glared at Craig, his hands back on his hips.

"Yes, that very well may be - but if I am, I've learned it from you," he said and strode to the pantry and pulled out a couple of towels, draping one over his own head and tossing the other to Harry. "But I'll let you choose the music," he said and spread his arms in a flourish, bowing slightly and grinning.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he caught the towel, rubbing his hair briskly, then sliding out of his wet jeans, leaving them in the puddle on the floor, cinching his towel around his waist like a sarong and sashaying over to the cd player, grabbing the disc he wanted without a second thought and sliding it into the player, cuing up the track and pausing it, waiting for Craig.

Craig stripped out of the last of his clothes and folding them, laid them on the floor. Rubbing his hair, he laughed as Harry went to the other side of the room, fiddled with the CDs and then turned to him. His breath caught at the sight of the man before him and he walked up close, reaching to run his hand across the strong chest. He scratched one nail lightly across a dark nipple and flicked at the gold hoop hanging from it. "You make my mouth water, just looking at you makes me want to see more." He said in a husky voice and pulling the towel loose from Harry's hips, threw it to the side.

"Fuck," Harry breathed, his breath catching as Craig played with his nipple ring, his eyes flicking off to where Craig had thrown his towel. "This damned well had better be one of those times where dancing leads to sex," he warned, hitting play and wrapping his arms around Craig as the music filled the room.

_We have both been here before  
Knocking upon love's door  
Begging for someone to let us in  
Knowing this we can agree  
To keep each other company  
Never to go down that road again  
My beloved one  
My beloved one_

Harry swayed in Craig's arms, feeling foolish for about two seconds, before relaxing and pressing closer to his lover, leaning in, his mouth next to Craig's ear and murmuring along to the song.

"I can guarantee it will Harry," Craig said softly and sang the next verse with Harry.

_Your eyes shine through me  
You are so divine to me  
Your heart has a home in mine  
We won't have to say a word  
With a touch all shall be heard  
When I search my heart it's you I find  
My beloved one  
My beloved one_

As he wrapped his arms around his fiancé, smiling as the word crossed his mind, he pulled him closer and said, "Yeah, Harry, I guarantee it."

Harry smiled and held Craig even tighter, singing along to the final verse, meaning the words with everything in him.

_You were meant for me  
I believe you were sent to me  
From a dream straight into my arms  
Hold your body close to me  
You mean the most to me  
We will keep each other safe from harm  
My beloved one  
My beloved one _

The song ended, and the room fell silent, Harry resting his head on Craig's shoulder, still swaying gently.

"My beloved one," Craig repeated quietly, soothing his hand across Harry's back. "Music stopped, my love."

"Don't care... just don't you stop," Harry murmured.

"Never stop, beloved, never," Craig said, lifting his head and gently pressing his mouth onto Harry's in a kiss.

 

****************************

 

Craig shook his head slightly; breath catching at the memory of the rest of the night. The kiss had led to more kisses and the happiness and love between them had flared into a passion that left them sated sweaty and smiling. They lay curled together in their bed, listening to the rain outside as words of love were murmured, skin stroked and gently kissed.

He smiled, turning from the window and realized he was standing in his wedding tux with an aching erection. He laid his hand against the front of his trousers and laughed.

"Craig, you rea--" Karl started and stopped when he saw the man. "Craig, what the fuck are you doing?" He said with amusement. "You can't wait for the honeymoon, or for the groom for that matter?"

Blushing, Craig straightened his fly and tried to glare at his dark eyed best man. "Urban, I was--I--ah fuck, I gave my self a fucking hard-on thinking about Harry--happy now?"

"Aww, you've got it bad mate." Karl said laughing as Craig disintegrated into giggles. "So you ready then?" He asked.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life." Craig said with a wide smile and followed his friend out of the door toward his beloved.

 

(lyrics from _Beloved One_, by Ben Harper and the Innocent Criminals)


End file.
